A Wish In My Sweet17th
by fulmoon
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto menjadi seorang penggila game? Bagaimana nasib Hinata dan perasaannya? Baca aja sendiri di situ *nunjuk ke bawah


**A Wish In My Sweet17th**

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto *pinjam dulu yah om, karakternya xD

Warning: OOC, gaje, mungkin ada beberapa yang typo, dsb

Pair: NaruHina

Author: Fullmoon

Genre: Hurt, Angst

Moshi moshi...! Saya author baru di sini, ini fic ketiga saya, gomen kalo aneh dan gaje.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy reading minna...

Hinata's POV

"Naruto-kun... ayo cepat! Nanti kita telat!", gerutuku kesal.

"Sebentar lagi Hime, tanggung!", jawab Naruto sambil terus menekan-nekan dengan penuh nafsu stik playstation yang digenggamnya erat, mengalahkan eratnya saat dia menggenggam tanganku.

Pukul 14.00, tepat 3 jam Naruto membuatku menunggu di rumahnya. Pacarku ini memang seorang penggila game sejati. Dia akan lupa dengan sekelilingnya jika dia sudah bertemu dengan game jenis apapun. Dunia seakan jadi miliknya sendiri. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya dianggap hanya numpang tinggal alias mengontrak di dunia ini, termasuk aku, pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan jika bisa dibandingkan, mungkin Naruto lebih cinta game daripada aku pacarnya, ralat, bukan hanya aku, tapi pacar-pacar Naruto yang sebelumnya pun mungkin bernasib sama sepertiku.

"Puas kau Naruto-kun? 3 jam aku pacaran dengan sofa.", sindirku dengan nada ketus.

"Gomen Hime-chan! Habisnya tadi sudah tanggung!", kilah Naruto masih mencoba membela diri.

"Tanggung tapi 3 jam!", dumelku dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hehe, kan aku sudah minta maaf! Tapi tadi itu memang sudah benar-benar tanggung. Seperti orang mau pipis, sudah di ujung, sudah mau keluar, jadi tanggung kalo mau ditahan, nanti ngompol.", canda Naruto sambil berusaha menjelaskan titik permasalahannya.

"Iiih Naruto-kun kau jorok sekali!", pekikku dengan wajah jijik. Naruto dan ucapannya membuatku memikirkan yang bukan-bukan!

"Biar jorok tapi kau suka kan Hime? Hmm?", goda Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. Aku membuang muka tak mau terpengaruh godaanya. Naruto itu memang super jahil, jika sepasang tanduk sudah mencuat dari kepalanya dan sebuah ekor menjuntai di belakang sifat jahil Naruto mulai kumat. Sepertinya pacarku ini jelmaan iblis.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita pergi!", kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kami segera melaju dengan ninja orange milik Naruto. Sampai di bioskop, pupus harapanku untuk menonton film yang telah aku tunggu-tunggu. Ternyata film itu sudah mulai satu jam yang lalu. Bisa saja aku menonton ketika penanyangan berikutnya, tapi aku sudah terlalu kesal. Ini gara-gara Naruto yang selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kekesalanku memuncak. Selalu seperti ini. Rencana kami selalu berantakan karena ego Naruto. Bukan pertama kali aku mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi ini sudah sering terjadi, bahkan sangat sering. Dan aku sudah tak dapat lagi menahan kekesalanku yang selama ini kucoba untuk meredamnya.

"Selalu seperti ini! Lihatkan hasil keegoisanmu! Rencana kita selalu jadi berantakan. Tidak dulu, kemarin, sekarang, kau sama saja! Tak pernah berubah! Egois!", cercaku pada Naruto.

"Hime, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku?", tanya Naruto tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Memang semua ini salahmu kan? Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa lagi yang harus aku salahkan?", tudingku pada Naruto. Rasa bersalahnya yang entah tercecer kemana membuatku kesal dan benci pada sikap acuhnya. Naruto bahkan tak menyesal sama sekali karena telah mengecewakanku. Pacar macam apa dia?!

"Salahkan saja filmnya! Siapa suruh mulai sejam yang lalu.", ucap Naruto santai tanpa sedikitpun ada rasa bersalah dan menyesal dalam nada bicaranya.

"Naruto, aku serius!", ucapku lirih menahan rasa kesal yang berubah jadi rasa sakit karena sikap acuh Naruto. Aku tak lagi merasa aku adalah kekasihnya sekarang, Naruto semakin jauh meninggalkan bayangan Naruto yang aku kenal dulu.

" Aku juga serius, malah aku lebih serius darimu Hime. Duarius!", Naruto mengacungkan jari dua jarinya dan menimpali ucapanku masih dengan wajah yang tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah, membuat aku muak.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku sudah lelah!", ucapku lemah. Putus asa dengan segala yang kuperjuangkan selama ini.

Aku berlari keluar dengan rasa kesal yang tak terlampiaskan. Kupanggil taksi untuk pulang. Naruto sama sekali tak mempedulikanku, mengejarkupun tidak. Padahal tadi aku sangat berharap dia menahanku, walaupun akhirnya aku akan tetap berontak. Kulihat dari balik kaca taksi, Naruto sedang asyik dengan game-game yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan kepergianku. Semua ini membuatku tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang sebenarnya telah lama aku tahan. Setahun yang lalu tepatnya, saat aku berganti status dari bukan milik siapa-siapa menjadi pacar Naruto.

Naruto terlalu egois. Sifatnya itu membuatku sakit, aku lelah... aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku benci dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu menomorduakan aku dari game-game kesayangannya itu. Sikap Naruto yang terlalu acuh padaku membuatku semakin rapuh. Aku berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapinya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Naruto benar-benar membuat aku hancur. Dia benar-benar membuat semuanya berantakan. Semua rencanaku, kepercayaanku, dan juga hatiku. Setahun aku berusaha untuk bertahan, berharap Naruto dapat berubah. Tapi semakin hari cahaya harapan itu semakin redup. Aku tak kuasa lagi untuk menyimpan harapan itu. Tapi aku juga tak sanggup untuk membuang harapan itu. Tak dapat kupungkiri kalau rasa cinta itu masih tersimpan dihatiku. Dan rasa itulah yang selama ini membuatku mampu bertahan menghadapi sifat Naruto.

Langkahku terhenti tepat di halaman rumahku yang basah karena hujan deras yang mengguyur. Dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk kulit tak lagi aku rasakan. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, mungkin karena terlalu banyak beban yang menumpuk. Kurasakan keseimbangan tubuhku hilang, pandanganku menjadi gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku tahu karena aku mencium bau obat-obatan yang sudah sangat akrab dengan penciumanku. Kulihat ibuku sedang berbicara dengan dokter sambil terisak. Aku pura-pura tertidur untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Biasanya ibu selalu menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi, jadi aku harus mencari tahu sendiri.

"Penyakit Hinata sudah mencapai stadium akhir, Hinata sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Saya harap anda bisa sabar menerima semua ini.", tutur dokter yang menanganiku. Aku dapat membaca dengan jelas nada kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam ucapannya.

"Hiks... hiks... jadi, Hinata... sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dok? Hiks.. hiks..", tanya ibu sambil terisak tak dapat menahan tangis. Berharap apa yang didengarnya dari dokter tadi cuma kesalahan indera pendengarannya. Berharap masih ada beberapa harapan tercecer untuk menyelamatkan hidupku.

"Maaf nyonya. Tapi penyakit yang diderita Hinata memang hanya memiliki sedikit peluang untuk sembuh. Tapi Hinata sudah tidak memiliki lagi peluang itu.", ucap dokter sekali lagi dan masih dengan nada kecewa dalam ucapannya.

"Hiks... kira-kira.. berapa lama lagi Hinata dapat bertahan dok? Hiks... hiks... hiks...", ibu memberanikan diri mencari kenyataan yang akan menyakitinya.

"Kondisi Hinata sudah semakin melemah dan sangat kritis. Saya rasa Hinata hanya dapat bertahan dalam beberapa hari ini.", terang dokter. Tangis ibu pecah memenuhi ruangan. Suara tangis ibu yang terdengar pilu begitu menyayat hatiku.

Akupun kembali meneteskan air mata. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tegar dan bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi sejak pertama kali aku mengetahui kalau dokter memvonis aku menderita leukima. Tapi tak kusangka perjalanan hidupku akan berakhir secepat ini. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menginjak usia 17tahun. Jujur rasa takut ini tak dapat aku sembunyikan. Aku masih sangat belum siap untuk menghadapi kematian.

'Kami-sama, aku masih belum sempat memperbaiki semuanya. Dan aku juga masih belum menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Naruto.', ucapku dalam hati

Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanyalah wajah Naruto. Aku ingin dia menemaniku sekarang. Naruto, aku butuh kehadirannya untuk menguatkanku.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Detik-detik menunggu kematianku terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Tapi tak tampak kehadiran Naruto yang telah lama aku tunggu-tunggu. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan game-gamenya. Hanya teman-temanku yang silih berganti membesukku di rumah sakit, dan kehadiran dua sahabat yang selalu setia menemaniku menunggu kematianku. Setidaknya kehadiran mereka membuatku sedikit bahagia, karena tanpa kehadiran Naruto semua tak akan terasa lengkap.

'Kami-sama, aku ingin Naruto ada di sini sekarang.', aku memohon dalam hati.

'Naruto, aku merindukanmu.' Aku menyelipkan kata-kata itu di sela-sela sayap kehidupanku yang rapuh.

Malam ini, tanggal 19 Maret 2010, aku merasakan tubuhku kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Suara isak tangis terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan. Kulihat sekeliling dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, seluruh orang-orang terdekatku telah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kematianku. Tapi tak tampak kehadiran Naruto yang sangat aku harapkan. Dalam hati aku memohon, 'Kami-sama, tolong pertemukan aku dengan Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.'

TEENG... TEENG... TEENG...

Samar-samar kudengar lonceng jam 00.00 berdentang. Tepat tanggal 20 Maret 2010, ternyata Kami-sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk menginjak usia 17 tahun. Walaupun aku tahu aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjalaninya. Permohonanku berubah menjadi harapan diusiaku yang ke-17 ini. Karena aku tahu perjalanan hidupku sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Kesadaranku mulai hilang, mungkin Kami-sama tak akan mengabulkan permohonanku ini. Perlahan cahaya yang kulihat mulai redup, dan akhirnya hilang.

Saat aku tersadar tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di tempat yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Apa aku sudah ada di akhirat? Apa aku sudah mati? Samar-samar kudengar suara yang sepertinya sangat akrab di telingaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu berasal. Kulihat sosok yang sangat aku rindukan sedang asyik bermain game tanpa mempedulikan aku. Ya, Naruto sedang sibuk bermain game seperti biasa. Pemandangan yang sangat lekat di pelupuk mataku. Tapi di mana ini? Jika aku sudah mati, tidak mungkin Naruto dapat bermain game dengan santai di akhirat. Malah seharusnya dia terkena siksa kubur karena telah membuatku sakit hati. Jika tidak maka akulah yang akan melakukan unjuk rasa pada para malaikat. Dengan kata lain, berarti aku masih hidup.

Kubetulkan pandanganku dan kulihat sekeliling. Ini adalah ruang tamu rumah Naruto. Ya, ini bukan akhirat. Tapi kenapa aku ada di sini? Kembali muncul tanda tanya dikepalaku. Seingatku bukankah terakhir kali aku sedang sekarat di rumah sakit. Apa keluargaku yang membawaku ke sini? Aah, itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin ada orang yang membawa orang sekarat ke tempat pacarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa Kami-sama sedang mempermainkan takdirku? Ah, aku teringat dengan permohonanku saat sekarat. Apa mungkin...

Segera kulihat tanggal dilayar hape-ku. Tanggal 13 Maret 2010. Aku masih ragu, kulihat tanggal dikalender rumah Naruto, tapi tak satupun ada yang berbeda. Ada apa ini? Aku ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi kuurungkan niatku, karena aku sudah tahu akan bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Aku hanya berpikir sendiri. Sekarang pukul 13.00, jika waktu memang benar-benar terulang, maka sekarang adalah saat pemutaran film yang ingin kutonton.

Ternyata benar, saat aku sampai ke bioskop film itu telah diputar satu jam yang lalu. Kini aku benar-benar yakin kalau waktu telah terulang. Kami-sama memang Maha Kuasa, Dia bisa mengabulkan permohonanku yang bahkan aku sendiri saja tak yakin itu akan terjadi. Meskipun begitu, aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku. Aku memohon bertemu Naruto pada Kami-sama bukan untuk mengulang semua kesalahan, tapi untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi aku hanya diam, walaupun sebenarnya aku masih tetap kesal.

"E, eto... gomenasai Hime-chan! Gara-gara aku, kita jadi tidak bisa nonton! Gomen Hime, Gomenasai!", sesal Naruto.

Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Naruto minta maaf? Seingatku, saat pertama mengalami hal ini Naruto sama sekali tak minta maaf, menyesalpun tidak. Oh Kami-sama, ternyata Naruto menyesal. Jadi semua pertengkaran itu terjadi karena aku yang tak bisa menahan amarahku, ingin sekali rasanya aku menagis dan memeluk Naruto. Aku sangat menyesal.

"Naruto-kun, gomen!", ucapku lirih.

"Gomen? Buat apa? Ini kan memang kesalahanku, kau tidak perlu minta maaf!", kata Naruto dengan wajah keheranan mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Aku... aku juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskan ini mulai dari mana. Jujur aku juga masih bingung dan tak percaya. Tapi, yang aku tahu Kami-sama telah mengabulkan permohonanku untuk bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sebenernya aku sudah mengalami hal ini denganmu, dan waktu itu kita bertengkar. Lalu aku masuk rumah sakit karena leukimiaku udah semakin parah dan tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Gomenasai karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah menceritakan soal penyakitku padamu. Selama satu minggu aku masuk rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya sekarat. Dan selama satu minggu itu juga aku menunggu kedatanganmu. Tapi sampai menjelang akhir hidupku kau tak pernah muncul. Makanya aku memohon pada Kami-sama dengan sisa tenagaku untuk dipertemukan denganmu agar aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Dan aku memohon tepat saat jam 00.00, tanggal 20 Maret 2010, saat aku berusia 17 tahun. Aku sendiri tidak yakin semua itu akan terkabul, tapi Kami-sama memang Maha Kuasa. Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di rumahmu. Dan... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, atau kau pikir aku ini gadis gila yang mengarang cerita supaya dikasihani. Tapi kau datang saja ke rumah sakit malam ini. Kau akan melihat semua buktinya disana.", jelasku panjang lebar membuat kening Naruto berkerut dalam saat mendengar ceritaku. Mungkin dia tak percaya, sama seperti aku yang masih belum bisa mempercayai ini semua. Aku meninggalkan Naruto yang masih keheranan mendengar ceritaku.

Semua terjadi seperti semula. Aku masuk rumah sakit dan divonis mati oleh dokter. Walaupun sudah tahu, tapi aku tetap saja takut dan menangis saat mendengar vonis dokter. Ternyata aku memang benar-benar belum siap untuk menghadapi kematian. Tapi ada satu hal yang berubah. Naruto yang selalu ada di sisiku dan tak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkanku. Naruto yang membuat hari-hariku terasa indah walaupun aku tahu ini tak akan lama. Tapi kebahagiaanku kini terasa lengkap karena ada Naruto yang menemaniku menunggu kematian. Kini bukan kata-kata 'Naruto, aku merindukanmu' lagi yang terselip di sela-sela sayap kehidupanku yang rapuh. Tapi kini aku menyelipkan kata-kata baru...

'Naruto, aku menyayangimu. Cintaku untukmu selamanya.'

Normal POV

Tanggal 20 Maret 2010, Hinata meninggal tepat diusianya yang ke-17tahun.

Sejak kematian Hinata, Naruto bertekad untuk menjadi ahli kanker agar dapat menolong Hinata Hinata lain yang bernasib sama seperti Hinata-nya.

O.W.A.R.I ^^v

Maaf kalo kependekan dan gaje. Saya masih belajar, jadi mohon readers memberi review terus ya agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi. ^^  
LUV -Fullmoon-


End file.
